


In which Artemis is very very aroace

by Garecc



Series: Of Immortals [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, Gen, No beta we die like dionysus did that one time, Sibling Bonding, Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc
Summary: Artemis and Apollo discuss romantic and sexual attraction. Artemis is very ace, and while there might not yet be a word, Apollo is supportive.
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Percy Jackson)
Series: Of Immortals [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/815355
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	In which Artemis is very very aroace

**Author's Note:**

> main pjo fandom isn't allowed to read this 💖💖💖💖
> 
> ft. The first ever talk of being aro/ace in existence

**Mt. Olympus.**

**At some point post the twins getting their thrones, but well before Hermes was born, probably when the twins were teenaged.**

**BCE.**

"Apollo?" Artemis asked from where she laid, sprawled across a couch. Eyes tracing the swirling designs on the ceiling. She idly wondered who designed it.

Apollo looked up from where he sat, doodling, for the hundredth time, a picture-perfect drawing of the current deity he's infatuated with. "Yeah?"

"Is it... Really a thing? To want to.. I don't know. Be romantic with someone?"

"Uh. Yeah?" Apollo sat up, looking confused. "Why?"

"I don't know. I've just. Never understood the appeal? Aphrodite and Persephone always describe it as sort of.. You see a person, and you want to kiss them? Or do more? On sight? That can't be true. Can it? Like you just met them. _You don't even know their name._ "

"...thats _how_ I feel Artemis."

"You're joking."

"No?"

"Like- on sight. You see someone and it's just 'oh I want to kiss them' no conversation. No discussion. Not even sharing names."

"Yeah??"

"Thats _weird_. I don't _ever_ want to kiss anyone. It's so gross. Like. What appeal is there to wanting to." She shudders. "Press your lips against someone elses lips?? That's _disgusting_."

"I mean. _I like it._ "

" _You're_ disgusting."

"Hey!" But they're smiling, and Artemis breaks into snorting laughter. 

"Well, who knows. Maybe one day you'll find someone you want to kiss." Apollo said after a moment, shutting his sketchbook of monthly crushes and sitting up to face her.

"The thing is, Apollo, I don't want that. _Ever_. It's gross and... Honestly makes me kind of sick to think about. More than kind of. Makes me _very_ sick."

"Well, that's fine too. Maybe I absorbed your ability to get infatuated in mum's womb. That would make sense."

Artemis laughed, eyes shimmering. "Fates I hope so. Romance is _disgusting_. Take the curse from me."

"Gladly." Apollo mimed taking something from her, making some shiny blob of undefined energy appear in his hand and eating it. They both burst into giggles.

"Honestly though. Do you really just see someone and?? Want to date them?"

"Mmhm." Apollo formed a scene out of half-formed sparks of energy. "It's like.. You're walking down the street to get ambrosia cookies right." The figure of swirling light walked down the scene. "And you see someone and BAM." the figure clutches its chest as another figure, identifiable as the man Apollo had been drawing earlier walks by. "'Oh holy shit you're so pretty! I would like to kiss you' You think, and then if it's a good situation you walk over and flirt. And possibly you get a date. And things go from there."

"Yeah but.. Actually? You just _see_ someone and think 'I want to court you' because honestly Apollo that sounds like yale-shit."

"Well. That's what it's like for me."

"Aphrodite described it as similar, but it made even LESS sense." Artemis shrugged, sitting up. "I don't understand it."

"That's fine, I'll probably do enough dating for both of us now that mums letting me."

"Well. I'm gonna start a group or something of friends. Where no one courts and there is no romance drama. We're all friends and we're all in the woods and we're all hunting monsters. No romance whatsoever. If you romance it's _fine_ I _guess_ but you have to go."

"What if I did that but it was the exact opposite."

"You would be.. Ugh, what's that one kid you keep prophesizing about? The one with the cult of nymphs that goes to war against India? Who you talked about for an hour that one time?"

"Dionysus? Oh hm. Yeah, you're right that would be practically exactly what he's going to do. I may as well just wait and spare myself the effort."

"You do that then. What should I call it? My group?"

"I don't know. Think of something."

"What if I just called it something boring. My hunt. Or "the nymphs of Artemis." No fancy names. Athena will have a fit."

"Do it." Apollo smiled. "Boring names for the win. Bother Athena."

"Wonderful." Artemis smiled. "Okay, back to the topic. Are you absolutely certain that you get infatuated like that."

"For the third time, yes, Artie. I am certain."

"It just seems unbelievable."

"I mean. I guess if you just, don't get that it would seem that way."

"Anyway. So who were you drawing?"

"So there's this nymph right, he's so pretty."

"I don't really _get_ pretty but go on."

"Anyway, so I was..."

**Author's Note:**

> Discourse huh. Reyna is ace fuck all of you.


End file.
